


Let's Share (Coffe AU)

by Nai_A_Bear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nai_A_Bear/pseuds/Nai_A_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel's coffee machine breaks and Dean is the good guy that agrees to share his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello,I heard you have coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who was reading this and bothered to follow it.

Dean was bleary eyed and tired, not even sure how he got up from bed.He walked out of his room,the floor so cold he swore he would catch frost bite.He yawned, almost bumping his foot with the corner of the kitchen counter which was going to be a real pain in the ass since he had hurt it yesterday trying to reattach a shelf on the wall,a hammer falling on his foot swiftly and painfully. Moving in into his new apartment has been hassle, the new city seeming foreign and the only thing Dean knew was going to and from the corner store back to his apartment.Which,looking at his cabinets,is a trip he will have to do soon since his coffee stash was running low.

He groaned as he looked at the nearly empty can.’Gremders coffee’ is one of the best coffee out there and one of the rarest.The can Dean has in his hand was a present from his grandma which he tried to savour it to the last cup.To get me more you have to go online or go to those “Herbs and Greens” stores and pray to find it.It wasn’t really expensive and it was really good quality,half a cup and you’re ready for the day,the only down side is to find it, it’s like a scavenger hunt.Now he was to leave his apartment and get lost in the city searching for a can of coffee.

Great.

Dean was staring at the coffee brewer ,pondering on what to do for a strong 5 minutes when he heard a knock on his door.He detached himself from the kitchen counter,walking straight to the entrance of his apartment not thinking once that:

a)He doesn’t have friends in the city.  
b) The mail comes on Wednesdays,and it’s Sunday.  
And c) He really doesn’t know anyone from his apartment building.

So you could imagine his surprise that when he opened the door,a pair of unrecognizable sleeply blue eyes greeted him.

The guy was slightly shorter than him, black messy hair on his head that framed his pale face, crooked glasses perched on his nose as he battled not to fall asleep on the spot.He wore bunny pajamas and a blue bathrobe, somewhat similar to Dean’s black one, over his clothes.He looked like he tried to smile,failing and just showing a small grin.He had a chipped mug on one hand and a can of coffee on the other,his arm swinging slightly as if his grip on things was automatic.Dean tilted his head in question which somehow gave the indication for the other guy to start speaking.

“Hi,I’m Castiel,your next door neighbor.” He yawned before continuing. “I know this might be weird since we don’t know each other, but I was wondering if I could use your coffee machine? The smell reaches my apartment so I thought you had one and mine literally just broke so I was wondering…” Castiel mumbled,half asleep and half embarrassed,giving away that he didn’t do this often.

Dean stood there staring stupidly at the guy,not sure what to say.He was a stranger although he is attractive,so he was conflicted.After a few seconds he cleared his throat and opened the door wider,shrugging his thoughts away as he stepped aside so Castiel could come in. The man smiled fully this time and entered the apartment,following the aroma of the coffee.Dean smiled a bit himself and followed him to the kitchen.

Castiel felt a bit out of place since he had never talked to this person.Well,he never actually talked to anyone,being the social outcast that he was.He wasn’t even going to ask him,he was going to call his friend acroos town but then thought better of it.

5 blocks for a coffee? What was he thinking?

“I’m Dean,by the way.” The guy said,checking on the machine that still had a few minutes to go,snapping Castiel out from his thought.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Castiel replied and placed his things on the counter top,Dean doing a double take at the products.

“Where did you get that coffee?” He asked,pointing at the can.

The ebony haired man looked at what he had brought before answering.

“Oh,this?” He asked and his neighbor nodded. “There’s a small shop near Apple street that sells it,although they only bring a shipment every month since it’s imported.Unfortunatly,that shipment was last week.” He explained,seeing the other’s shoulders deflate a little.

Dean thought about the problem in hand and look at the guy in the room with him,an idea coming immediately to his head.He knew it wasn’t really smart but he had to try.

“Hey,I know this might be asking for much but-“ Dean heard the coffee machine beep behind him and he turned around to retrieve it as he spoke.”Umm,I was wondering if we could share the coffee? You know,I’m letting you borrow my brewer and all…”

He turned around,cup in hand,facing the man with the head tilted in question.Castiel looked puzzled for various reason,but the main one was not noticing how attractive this man originally was.He had seen him pass his apartment many times but never really pain attention.Strong jaw,green eye,nice lips….

“It’s cool If you don’t wanna though,I mean this could be a one-time thing…” Dean said,sipping on his coffee.

Castiel broke his gaze and shook his head,catching the last part of what Dean said.

“I actually wouldn’t mind doing this again…” He mumbled making Dean smile.

“So,deal?” Dean asked,leaning on the counter to be face to face with his companion.

“What would be the terms?” Castiel said,Dean only shrugging in response.

“You bring the coffee,I let you brew it here with no problems whatsoever.” Dean answered and Castiel nodded after a minute,extending his hand.

“Deal.”

They shook hands,somewhat awkwardly,Dean having no idea what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Morning Calls,huh?

“I’m coming,I’m coming!” Dean shouted through the apartment,shuffling towards the door.

It was only 6:40 am and Dean had barely slept,falling asleep on the couch watching Doctor Sexy M.D .Someone was knocking on his door rapidly,startling him and making him fall from the couch.It was still dark out and Dean’s number one rule was never to be up before the sun.He wondered who could be at his door at this unholy hour and thought about how he would kill this person.He rubbed his neck and yawned as he opened his door,a hurried Castiel walking past him.

“Good morning,Dean.” He said gruffly,Dean waking up a bit more at the voice.

“Cas?” He mumbled,scratching his eyes.

Castiel was in a full suit and tie in the kitchen,working a frenzy and filling the coffee machine.

’This was a huge change from the bunny pajamas’ Dean thought to himself, squinting at him and shuffling towards the kitchen until he was sitting on one of the stools at the counter.He wondered why he was here this early,the last few times he knocked on his door it was atleast 8 am.He tilted his head question,much like Castiel did a few days ago until the other’s attention was on him.

“I’m sorry to have woken you up so rudely.” He said,putting the coffee to brew. “But I work at 7:30am and my train leaves at 7 and I can’t start the day without my coffee,you already know that.”

Dean nodded dumbly,still trying to wake up and taking the view in front of him.The suit really fitted him well and the pants were kind of tight in the back,giving him quite a view.He looked at the rest of Castiel’s back side,giving a silent approval.Castiel turned around to ask something when he caught Dean staring,the early hours still having an effect on him that made him look away a bit too late.The blue eyed man smiled as he leaned on the counter.

“So,had a good sleep?” He asked,a small grin on his face.

Dean blushed and looked away,shaking his head.

“Barely,I fell asleep on the couch and my neck hurts.” He replied,Cas smile faltering a little.

He walked around the counter so he could stand behind Dean.He put his hands on the others neck and felt him freeze,wondering what he was going to do.It wasn’t until Cas moved his fingers in circular motion,giving slight preassure,than Dean felt himself relax.He closed his eyes feeling his joints become undone.He sighed,groaning in delight as his pain went away.He felt Castiel shuffle a bit closer,Dean’s back resting on Cas’s front making him moan a little.He could swear he heard Cas smile,his touches getting softer,smoother making Dean almost whimper.Cas was so close Dean could hear him breath,his face getting close enough to his ear.Cas let out a cool breath making Dean shudder,emotions and heat swirling inside him.Castiel straighten up,detaching himself from him.

“I apologize again for the wake up call,I’ll be sure to make it up for you.” He said,their eyes metting as Dean turned back to look at him.They were standing way to close to be normal,yet they seemed to not mind.There was a promise in his eyes and Dean wanted to say something but heard the machine ding behing him,Castiel going around the counter and attending to it. He poured his coffee in a to-go mug, passed a cup to Dean and kissed his cheek,leaving in a rush.

“See you later Dean!” He yelled,all but slamming the door behind him.

Dean sat shocked at the stool,his cheeks burning every second that passed by. He reached up and touched his cheek,all but barfing and laughing at the chick moment he was just having.

‘Did all of that just happen?’ He thought to himself,shaking his head and walking over to his couch,mug in hand.

He sat there,looking at the blank TV until realization dawned on him.

‘Dammit,I’m starting to like the dam guy.’

He groaned and leaned back to stare at the ceiling,wondering how all of this would play out.


	3. Deal?

It had been weeks since the’ 6 morning bell rings’ started and Dean was getting tired of it.Not tired of Cas,never tired of Cas, but tired of having to wake up so early when he didn’t work until 9.Castiel would always apologize,kiss him on the cheek and leave,promising to make it up for him.

Well,Dean has had enough.

His crush has been developing a lot faster than anticipated and he didn’t know what to do.Between sleep deprivation and his love problem,he was going kinda insane and he needed help.He called his brother one day ,after Castiel left for work,asking on what to do.He didn’t tell him about his crush but Sam knew him to well,so it wasn’t even needed.Sam had laughed through half of it,but after hearing his brother’s distress, he gave him a serious answer.There were around three things he could do and two of them weren’t even an option in Dean’s book:

1)He could ask Cas to stop coming over-which was not going to happen.  
2)He could ask Cas to come in a little later-so not happening either,the man had a job to get to.  
Or 3) Ask him to stay over.

Dean was surprised by the last one but after a while of thinking of it,it did make sense.It was still going to be hard though.Castiel and him had become close friends for a while and he knew Castiel was a real ‘go-for-it’ guy,trying new things without as much as a blink of an eye. 

But could say no and,honeslty,Dean wouldn’t know how to handle it.

He knew their might be a slim chance since Castiel had already slept over many times,forgetting his keys and waiting till the land lord came in the next day,and Dean never put up a fuss.

But he could say no…

Dean stressed about it as he opened the door for Cas,right when he was about to knock.The man looked startled but then walked in to his friend’s apartment,a worried expression on his face.

“Are you okay?” He asked,surprised when Dean scoffed but nodded,his back still towards him.

Castiel followed him to the kitchen,panic rising up.Was Dean tired of him? Did he not want to see him anymore? Was he never going to speak to him again? He shook his thoughts away,not believing where they were heading.Sure,he had a crush on the guy for the past few weeks,he wasn’t even being subtle about it-

Panic rose up again.

Maybe that was it? Maybe Dean catched on to Castiel’s hints and was tired of it.He fumbled with his tie as he sat down,Dean going around the counter to the beeping machine.

Serving the coffee he had already prepared,he turned to Castiel ,who sat on the stool in his and looked him,head tilted just so that made Dean’s nerves go sky rocketing.

“You sure you’re okay?” Castiel asked,really concerned.

Dean just took a deep breath and handed his friend a mug.Cas took it with caution,not even sipping it,all attention on Dean.Dean let out his breath and looked at the black haired man straight in the eyes.

“Look Cas,these few weeks have been great and it’s been awesome talking to you and all,but I think it’s better if I get this off my chest than wait.I’m going to have to ask for a favor…”

He saw Castiel’s face deflate and it broke his heart.He didn’t want him to think the worse and he obviously thought it was going to be something big.The older nodded and Dean rushed to clear out what he meant.

“It’s exhausting getting up so early so I was wondering,would you like to stay here?”

Castiel expression was a confusing one.It was a mix of shock,relief,happiness and doubt that made Dean’s heart flutter in weird way.Maybe there was a chance there,but needed to hear the answer to make sure.Cas tilted his head and looked at his friend.

“What?”

Dean barked out a laugh,not believing his answer and almost spillig his coffee before composing himself and asking again.

“I thought it would be best if you stayed here the days you work,so you don’t have to knock on my door every morning.” He explained,looking straight at Castiel again. “Would you like that?”

Castiel looked confused as he spoke,”So you’re not asking me to never come back again?”

Dean looked baffled and shook his head.

“No,why would I say that?” He asked and Castiel smiled,laughing at his own stupidity.He quieted down and asked the last of his worries.

“I work 5 days a week,Dean.Wouldn’t you be bothered by it?” He asked,Dean laughing now.

“Cas,I had a bother that went to college that didn’t drive until he was 21,I think I can handle it.” He explained,both laughing now.Castiel stopped,composing himself.

“Yeah.” He croaked out. “I would like that.”

Dean smiled,sipping on his coffee and talking to Cas until he left.

The day passed fairly quickly after Castiel left for work.He brought his stuff the same afternoon,putting everything in Dean’s spare bedroom,smiles glued to both of their faces as they unpacked.


End file.
